


Sweet Treats

by alba17



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Obedience, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with Zayn eating Harry's thong made out of sweets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: your choice. Inspired by a real incident, as reported [here](http://www.dailymail.co.uk/tvshowbiz/article-2345011/One-Directions-Zayn-Malik-nibbles-Harry-Styles-candy-thong-stage.html).
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s522.photobucket.com/user/alba8613/media/article-2345011-1A6AC528000005DC-121_634x555_zps3cc2456c.jpg.html)  
> 

Zayn should’ve known Louis wouldn’t let it go after that moment on stage when Harry put on the thong made of sweets. Harry had sauntered right over to Zayn, who couldn’t resist, of course, it was a freaking _thong_ , okay? And Harry looked so hot with his skin tight black jeans outlining everything, leaving nothing to the imagination. Zayn knew he couldn’t hide his feelings, and Louis had been right there, seeing everything: the look on Zayn’s face that revealed how much he _wanted_ , the flood of heat in his cheeks as he leaned his head in to Harry’s crotch and opened his mouth to bite the sweet off the silly thong, his face so close to Harry’s groin, the flood of sugar on his tongue as he bit into the sweet. 

Fucking Louis, pushing them together later that night after they’d had a few, daring them, talking about what the fangirls really wanted to see. “Go on,” he taunted, “just do it, you know you want to.” They were sprawled on a couch, shooting the shit, when Louis shoved Zayn at Harry and Zayn had ended up on his knees between Harry’s legs, _just like that_ , like he was meant to. His hands ended up on Harry’s thighs somehow, Harry’s long fingers already holding his waist firmly in place so he couldn’t move even if he’d wanted to. Which he damn well didn’t. He could feel Harry’s heat pulling him in, his hands at Zayn’s waist gripping him hard and fast, his thighs trapping him.

Then Louis’ hand was on Zayn’s back, pushing him closer to Harry. “That’s it, go ahead,” Louis murmured, his voice somewhere close to Zayn’s ear. Zayn’s head was swimming, what with the beers and the intoxicating lust licking up his spine with Harry so close and intimate. 

He practically fell onto Harry. Their chests aligned like puzzle pieces, and he could feel Harry’s smooth muscles against his, the flat plane of his stomach. Abruptly their lips met, because what else were they suppose to do, all pressed up against each other like that? 

Harry’s mouth was hot and willing. Zayn could hear Louis making encouraging sounds in the background as his lips opened up to his, all soft and pliant, their tongues sliding against each other. It was maddeningly exciting, even better than he thought it would be. Louis’ hand seemed to be everywhere, on his back, his arse, the back of his leg, then the back of his neck and in his hair, little caressing touches that stoked the flame even higher. 

Zayn broke away from Harry to look at Louis, and he was right there with his crinkling, knowing eyes, his big, beautiful smile all sweet and inviting. So Zayn kissed him too. Harry’s hand pet his flank as he looked on. Louis’ mouth tasted different than Harry’s, a trace of spice, his tongue more searching, his lips more demanding. Yet soon Louis let him go, pushed him back towards Harry with a whispered command, “I want to see you suck his cock.”

Zayn wiped Louis’ saliva off his mouth, darted a glance at Harry, who was grinning at him and spreading his legs wider. 

“Come on.” Louis nodded in Harry’s direction. “I wanna see it. Wanna watch you swallow Harry’s big, thick dick right down that pretty throat.” Louis’ voice was gravelly, like he’d been singing too long.

“Okay.” Zayn swallowed, then settled in between Harry’s legs, the carpet grinding into his knees. Harry inched his crotch forward and his hand slid suggestively along one jean-clad thigh. He undid the button of his jeans, an upward quirk to his mouth that said he found the entire situation endlessly amusing. He had that dirty angel look down pat, working those dimples, curls falling seductively into his eyes.

Zayn had wanted this for so long. No going back now, he was falling headfirst over the waterfall. His hands fell on Harry’s zip, scrambling to undo it. He could feel the thick column of Harry’s erection through the material and his mouth watered in anticipation. 

“Come on, do it, babe,” Harry said, impatient, his voice thick and husky in that way that drove the girls wild.

“Arsehole,” Zayn said, smiling as he peeled down Harry’s jeans like a banana. 

“Do it, do it, do it,” Louis chanted softly. 

Now Harry had on only his pants. They were red. His thighs were bare - finally - and Zayn slide his hands up those long legs. He pulled down Harry’s pants until his dick sprang free, pert and demanding. Zayn took a moment to appreciate its smooth, ruddy tip, its varied texture.

“There you go,” Louis breathed, his voice a whisper. “Put it in your mouth. Suck it.” He felt Louis’ hand on his back again, heard the little inhale of his breath. 

So Zayn did. He put it in his mouth like a fleshy lollipop. The scent of it was pure sex, the taste of it heady and exciting. It went right to Zayn’s cock, trapped tight in his jeans. For a moment he focused on the spongy tip of Harry’s cock, his lips wrapped around it and sucked. He let it fill his mouth, feeling its satisfying size. Harry put his hand on the back of Zayn’s neck and groaned.

Louis settled in right behind him, straddling his calves, sandwiching him between Louis and Harry. He could see Louis’ hands on Harry’s knees out of the corner of his eyes and feel the warmth of his body. “There you go, mate,” Louis murmured. “Get a good taste.”

Harry’s hand moved up into Zayn’s hair with little caressing strokes. 

Zayn plunged Harry’s cock farther into his mouth, as far as it would go. Harry let out a strangled sound and pressed harder on Zayn’s neck with his hand. Zayn got his hands into the action, squeezing the lower part of Harry’s cock and slipping down to ghost over his balls. Louis leaned into him, pressing his chest against Zayn’s back so Zayn could hear him panting into his ear. They were all breathing hard now.

“Fuck, Zayn,” Harry said, the words sounding wrenched out of him. “You’re good at this. When did that happen?”

Zayn’s mouth was too busy to reply, seeing as he was kissing and nibbling down the length of Harry’s erection, down toward his balls, which he sucked and licked, pulling them into his mouth one at a time. Harry’s comment devolved into a moan and his hips tensed upward. He gripped Zayn’s hair harder.

“He’s a good little cocksucker, aren’t you, Zayn?” Louis said. “Maybe after Harry, you’ll take a turn with me.” Louis’ hard cock pressed into Zayn’s backside. Fucker. Zayn tried to kick him but it was difficult under the current circumstances. Then Louis made it all better by reaching around and grabbing Zayn’s crotch. He undid Zayn’s flies and got his hot little hands on Zayn’s cock. Zayn lost it a little.

Zayn wasn’t sure exactly what happened after that. All his focus narrowed to Harry’s cock and his own, the sensations of his mouth and tongue and fingers paralleled by those created by Louis’ hand squeezing and pulling, wringing out such intense pleasure Zayn didn’t think he could take it anymore.

Suddenly Harry arched up and, with a garbled warning, came into Zayn’s mouth. 

“Yeah, Hazz,” Louis breathed. “Looks like you’re next, Zayn.” And he was, seed spilling onto Louis’ hand before Zayn collapsed onto Harry’s leg. Louis had his trousers open and was working his own dick hard. “Jesus,” he said. “You guys are so hot together.” His hand was on Zayn’s shoulder to steady himself as come pulsed out of him. He sank to the floor between Harry’s legs. “Do me a favour, Harry,” he said. “Never wear that thong onstage again. I can’t take it! Zayn can’t either. Can you?”

All Zayn could do was shake his head in agreement, still depleted. Harry threw his head back and laughed. “Oh, I’m wearing it every gig from now on.”


End file.
